In Moonlight and Crimson
by Rap's
Summary: ~ With Zhou Yu hovering on the brink of death, Sun Ce is forced to come to terms with both himself and his heart. Action and romance! Yesh! This also involves yaoi, and is based gingerly on the events in DW4. ^_^ Please read? Maybe? My first DW ficcy!


"In Moonlight and Crimson"  
Written by: Rap's ( Atredius@aol.com )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I n t r o d u c t I o n  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Hi There! Well, this is a beginning; the introduction, rather, to a ficlet I've started regarding DW4. (Otherwise a chapter this short would send me into SEIZURES, so surely expect longer when things begin.) ^_^ I'm quite a fan of the game, and honestly don't know all so much about the book... but please don't hate me for that. @_@ This story is based gingerly (Note: GINGERLY) on events in the game, and takes place in both 3rd and 1st person at appropriate intervals. I hope, anyways. ^_^ Please do tell me what you think, should you find the time. I'm always open to constructive comments. ^_^ Hehehe?  
  
My inspiration came from Sun Ce. ^_^ He's a gung ho sort, and countless times I was always running myself on over to wherever his troop was located because they'd rushed ahead and needed help. X_x -- An act also illustrated in one of the cut scenes as well. Great fighter, just a little to overconfident for his own damned good. ^_^ Thus, I started to wonder on an event that would 'turn his head' so to speak. And then... bam?  
  
Sun Ce and Zhou Yu OWN. ^_^ I wish Wu got more attention- they always seem left out. *pout*  
  
Enjoy! Pwease? ^_^ Yes, other characters are involved. I love the Wu Kingdom. ^_^ *Pets Lu Xun*. ^_^ On a random note; Zhou Yu is hot. Yes he is. Worship him in all his semi-conceited glory! ^_^ Hee!  
  
On to the ficcy!!!  
  
  
----------  
----------  
  
  
  
Spinning, and spinning, and spinning.  
  
Sometimes, that's all battle seemed to feel like. Arms and body knew the well practiced motions of countless encounters beforehand. When ready and willing, up came the instinct that drove the skill and drove the fight. I never really 'thought' about what I was doing, the most of the time. My heart swelled, my spirit soared, and I laughed at the heavens as the lethal dance began. It was a blur of motion all my own, with blood washing the ground and the snap of bones being shattered from staves to flesh. For all we were as men, to hear that sound often brought me back from my bloodsong, and reminded me of the fragility of those who fought so bravely.  
  
There is only so much armor can do, afterall. And skill... skill can sometimes fail.  
  
But it still wasn't as firm as it might have been; that understanding of mortality. Was I reckless? Dangerous? Both? I gave everything I was to the battle field, but my everything would stay, as expected, for me alone. When I plowed ahead into the ranks of my enemy, strategy and cunning could often be forgotten. Win- Sun Ce! Win, and bring glory to your family, kingdom and friends!  
  
Yet even so, as the battle raged on, I never quite expected to realize that, this time, my chance with brash independence had worn thin. I was in to deep. My men fell- my horse buckled at the end of a lethal spear. Caution wanted to tell me to pull back when I leapt to the ground. My blood; that roaring, laughing mercenary, only wanted to press on.  
  
And thus- I did.  
  
But you, Zhou Yu. You saved me from myself. When had you arrived to help? When had you brought both you and your men into such danger? I did not notice when you shouted to me. I did not note much of anything other then my own desire to conquer and prevail. Oh gods-- the shock I felt when I heard the sword drawn behind me, and realized I was not fast enough to stop it.  
  
In to deep. Sun Ce- come back to yourself. Look around you-!!!  
  
Zhou Yu, I noticed you then. Sword high- my attacker slain. Helplessly I smiled, and your concerned earthen eyes reprimanded me with all the sharp concern of a father from atop that great white steed. My smile turned into a smirk as I moved to apologize in a manner that was thrilled. Exhilarated...  
  
But your eyes flew wide, then. Mouth agape.  
  
I had finally realized you'd come to aid me, and had failed to notice the archers that had set you in their sights far beforehand. For whatever my own world had become... For whatever brash chances it had taken...? Now it suddenly hurt. Now- it fell apart.  
  
It shattered. Like the bones. Like my enemies. Everything shattered when your eyes closed and your head tilted back; as your body slumped and hung beneath the sky a single breath, looking all the world as the beautiful sacrifice you had become.  
  
And then you fell into my arms. You, my sworn brother, my childhood friend.  
  
_My Everything._  
  
The blood song had died. All that was left was the alien pounding of brutal fear, and my broken   
voice.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
The scream was sharp. Sharp enough to cut steel, and Sun Quan felt his every nerve race with shock when he realized the man that had cried out was his brother. Cao Cao's men swarmed between the ranks of his own; the echo of sword and sword thrusting along every thought and word. He raised his weapon- slashed downwards and whirled.  
  
"Sun Ce-!!!"  
  
Zhou Tai's brutal scar flashed in his direction as his lord shouted the name. Sun Quan parried another blow, stumbling beside him under the heat of battle.  
  
"- Is he wounded-?!"  
  
"I don't know. _Damn_ his idiocy, he's led half this legion into the heart of our foe's encampment! We must pull back or we will fall!"  
  
His menacing friend nodded in sharp understanding, muscular arms lifting to scatter the nearest assortment of foes with little difficulty. Sun Jian's youngest son, despite the reprimand of his sibling, felt worry draw taunt into his stomach.  
  
_You're a fool, but you are my blood. Please- be all right-!_  
  
Certain units were beginning to pull back at Zhou Tai's command. Regardless of Sun Ce's forthcoming approach, they were outnumbered. This day was not to be theirs, no matter what the clause. It was best to get out and regroup a stronger assault for the battle of Xu Chang and defeat of Cao Cao. For now, pressing on would surely be folly. He wasn't about to loose more of his troop at the cost of simple pride.  
  
"Make haste! Give leeway to the units still under assault, protect their retreat and get OUT-!"  
  
Zhou Tai's deep voice rumbled an affirmative of Sun Quan's directive.  
  
"At once, my lord-!"  
  
Robes catching the sharp winds, Sun Quan gathered a grouping of men to his side and raced deeper into the furious battle. Shouts and cries were muffled, as from ahead, his brother released yet another frightened call. This time it sounded of a name- but whom? Was Sun Ce alright?  
  
Thrusting his right hand outwards, half of the warriors at his side formed a ring of protection around him. His bodyguards were trustworthy and able men, and would easily provide him the time he needed to crest the sharp rocky incline ahead. He caught sight of his brother's horse laying dead not far off- a spear implanted in the poor beast's neck. And then there was another stallion. Zhou Yu's steed, who kneeled on the ground in front of two men amidst a sea of turmoil.  
  
For all his years, he had never seen his brother's face quite like_ that._  
  
"Zhou Yu-! My friend, please-!!!!"  
  
The man in his arms was indeed the strategic flutist. The warrior Zhou Yu, of whom lay without movement in the grasp of his sworn brother. Three arrows lay imbedded into the back of his white and red attire; staining the cream color with an unmistakable red.  
  
He stared if only a moment. Gods- no...  
  
"Brother-!!!!"  
  
Sun Ce lifted his eyes with a kind of wild- near feral intent. He swallowed sharply as he heard Sun Quan calling for him, barely able to think or move. Weapons danced around him, but the will of battle he'd held before was now lost. Slender lips parted to call for his sibling. Sun Quan- please help! He was so sorry-!   
  
_I didn't... I wasn't... he shouldn't..._  
  
Zhou Yu gasped in a gentle breath, eyes fluttering open a moment. A hint of blood trickled from one corner of his mouth; bewildered gaze trying to focus. Sun Ce slipped a rough hand down one smooth cheek, teeth grit. This wasn't right. This was some terrible dream. Did it really happen?  
  
"Forgive me-!!!" He choked out as Sun Quan struggled to his side. "Zhou Yu, you cannot die...-! Forgive me-!"  
  
His friend closed his eyes once more, grasping him close a moment with a catch of pain. When Zhou Yu spoke, it was with the barest whisper. A hand twined into Sun Ce's own and there trembled.  
  
"Hush, my lord." Came strained words. "It is I who should ask forgiveness."  
  
_No. No. NO._  
  
"Shut up." Sun Ce scowled through tears, clutching him closer. "Just shut up-! That's not true! Stop it-! Stay awake-!"  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Sun Quan shouting for Lu Xun, and giving sporadic commands to his team of bodyguards. A horse. He was calling for a horse, and bringing Zhou Yu's stallion to its feet.  
  
The wounded of the pair smiled fleetingly, barely conscious.  
  
"My sun, do not fret..."  
  
Tears clouded his vision as Sun Ce shook his head in helpless denial of the reality around him. Zhou Yu' turned his head against his chest, little by little being taken by the pull of death.  
  
"I... I h-hate to s-see you cry..."  
  
Unfortunately, it was all Sun Jian's son could manage. The little conqueror had lost himself to grief, and held tightly to the frame in his arms. Strength was gone. Skill was overtaken by emotion.  
  
And it was his fault.  
  
_My fault..._  
  
"Forgive me..." He wept again; a broken man beneath the watchful sky. " Zhou Yu... please. PLEASE..."  
  
_Forgive me-!!!_


End file.
